Sebastian's Feelings
by NerdAndProudForever
Summary: Sebastian Moran wants to tell Jim Moriarty he loves him. But how? Maybe through those damn poems his boss loves so much. But with a snooping boss, how can things ever be easy?


**Helllo , people! Guess who's back? This person! *confetti***

**Anyways , I am slightly attached to MorMor now and I shall FIC ABOUT THEM! **

**LET'S BEGIN!**

**(PS - My headcanon Sebastian Moran is Michael Fassbender!)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own BBC or Sherlock.**

* * *

Jim Moriarty was a smart man. And also , a smart boss. So he knew that he had to keep his employees happy , so that they would perform to the best of their ability.

This rule , particularly , applied to the rough Sebastian Moran who didn't take shit from anyone. Not even Jim. So , naturally , he gave him the one thing that Sebastian loved : space. He was never too involved or nosy unless Sebastian asked for his advice or comment.

Besides , a happy sniper is one hell of a sniper.

Sebastian had also moved in with Jim after Jim has found him passed out in his own room , with his apartment on fire.

"I can't trust you to live alone" , Jim had concluded finally , with an air or defiance and Sebastian had grunted , but conceded. And he moved in with Jim 2 days later.

* * *

Jim didn't even raise an eyebrow on that fine monday morning when Sebastian stepped out of the house at exactly 10:00AM and came back 12:00AM. He just gave Sebastian a smile and offered him a glass of orange juice to which Sebastian stuttered and drank hastily before rushing out of the door.

_Hm. He was behaving in a weird way. _

However , this went on for 3 days. On Thursday , Jim's curiosity got the better of him.

"Sebastian. Have fun at-" , he said , trying to prompt a response out of the former Colonel , who just rolled his eyes and bit a piece of toast Jim had offered. "None of your business , Jim" , he said and Jim held up his hands as a display of peace. "Just be back before 1. We have that Russian client" , Jim reminded his sniper and Sebastian grunted for what Jim hoped was sniper speak for "yes".

He hurried out of the door as usual. Jim quickly ditched his own piece of toast and ran to his room to put on some jeans and a blue shirt. He put on his cap and a fake moustache which Sebastian would probably laugh at but he had to know! It was killing him.

He ran out of their apartment building , just in time to see Sebastian's black jacket turn on the corner of a street. He quickly followed him. He seemed to be walking on foot. He made himself totally inconspicuous which was actually his speciality. He grinned to himself.

Finally , after about 7 minutes of walking , Sebastian entered into a building. Jim stopped and looked at the rustic building. "Public Library?" , he said , confused. "Seb can read?!" , he said to himself and laughed. Then , his face turned serious. Why would Sebastian go to a library?

Once , Jim had gifted Sebastian "War And Peace" and he found out Sebastian had burned its pages in the fireplace because the coal had run out. He had almost bludgeoned him to death with a spoon because of that.

He snapped back to reality and entered the building. He scanned the place. Mostly college kids , and some old men and women. But in a corner , there sat Seb. Who was chatting with a rather fetching young lady. Jim felt rage take over him. How dare he chat up his-

Woah.

_His?_

Before he could ponder upon his newfound revelation , an old woman came up the group of people and started talking. "Welcome , class!"

Class? Sebastian attended a class? Jim also noticed not just the girl and Seb , but many people sitting in a semicircle around the woman. He walked towards the group , hiding his face , and sat in the back , pulling his cap in front of his face.

"Welcome to Poetry 101" , the woman said and Jim nearly choked on air.

Sebastian Moran , former Army Colonel , hard hitting man , a goddamn _killer_ , and had iron nails for breakfast was attuning poetry. He tried to stifle a giggle but failed judging by the looks of the person sitting on his right.

"Mason!" , the woman said and looked at Sebastian sitting on the front row. Ah. He had given them a fake name , then. "Let's start the poetry assignment with you , dear. It was to write about a childhood pet. So let's start!" , she said clapping her hands enthusiastically and Sebastian nodded uneasily. He stood up. He looked nervous.

The man who shot people for a living , looked nervous while reading poetry. Jim was going to have a heart attack.

Sebastian cleared his throat and read from a notebook he had in his hands.

"**My dog died in his sleep ,**

**There's nothing I could do to keep ,**

**I wish I could give him company ,**

**Time flies , its so funny ,**

**One day you're four ,**

**Then death's knocking down your door**"

Jim's jaw fell open. That was actually a very profound poem. Wow. The teacher thought so too , apparently as she and the rest of the class clapped for Sebastian and he smiled and sat down.

Jim quickly snuck out of his chair after Seb had finished. He rushed out of the library. He had to get home before Sen noticed something was off. Which he often did.

* * *

"I saw you" were the first words uttered by Sebastian when he entered into their apartment. Jim was sitting on the sofa , drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Nice moustache" , he taunted and Jim groaned. "I'm so sorry . Seb , but you know my curiosity has no bounds. But I really have 500 questions right now" , he grinned and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Before you ask , I went to poetry class to write a special thing. Um. So , you know how you love poetry?" , Sebastian said , blushing and Jim nodded , confused.

"Yes. I do. In fact , so do you. You gifted me a book of Walt Whitman's poems on my last birthday" , Jim replied and Sebastian nodded , wringing his hands together nervously.

"So , I wanted to do this , in a special way" , he said sat down on the sofa , beside him. Jim could feel his face heat up , and Sebastian cleared his throat and took out a piece of paper from his pocket and began to read.

**My name is Sebastian Moran ,**  
**Always got a plan ,**  
**My boss is Jim Moriarty ,**  
**Crazy as a freaking bee.**

**So I'm homeless and cold ,**  
**Growing mould ,**  
**This guy says to my face ,**  
**"Wanna kill people , ace?"**

**So , I'm basically a sniper ,**  
**"Who to kill? Describe her",**  
**Is basically what I say ,**  
**All day.**

**But something changed a while back ,**  
**Almost gave me a freaking heart attack,**  
**My boss was in danger ,**  
**From this black haired psycho stranger.**

**I wanted to kill him ,**  
**And my boss , Jim ,**  
**But I realised ,**  
**"Damn! I love his eyes"**

**He's kinda crazy ,**  
**My days go by hazy ,**  
**For him I would shoot a dove ,**  
**Now , what rhymes with dove?**

Jim's jaw fell for the second time this day as Sebastian started rambling.

"Look , I'm sorry. Shit. This was a bad idea. I'm so fucking-" , he was cut off was Jim firmly planting his lips on the man beside him , effectively silencing him.

"I hope 'love' rhymes with 'dove' and not 'curve' wasn't the answer" , Jim said as Sebastian shook his head nervously. "You love me?" , Jim asked again. And Sebastian nodded and took Jim's face in his hands and properly kissed him.

It was by far the sweetest kiss Sebastian had experienced. Jim's lips moved slowly in sync with him and the kiss was almost maddeningly slow. But why would they haste? They had all the time in the world.

* * *

**The poems are ALL written by me , thank you very much.**

**PLEASE REVIEW , PEOPLE! :D YOU'RE ALL AWESOME**


End file.
